A Feline's Last Song
by LadyJazzy90
Summary: Killed before her time, a feline ghost reaches out beyond the grave to search for peace... and revenge! Featuring Sylvester, Claude, Sylvia,Penelope, and other felines from Looney tunes. Also featuring Rita from the Animaniacs.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: The felines from the Looney Tunes and Rita doesn't belong to me. Instead, they belong to the Warner Brothers._

_Second Note: In this story, Sylvester, Sylvia, Penny, Claude, Kitty, George, and Benny are in their mid-twenties. Babbit, Rita, and Catstello are in their early to mid-thirties._

**Chapter 1**

_1926_

"Help!" "Help!"

A young gray feline was running away from a speakeasy back to her hotel room through the woods.

"Help," She called out once more. "I'm being set up!"

She knew that she was going to ruin her black stockings and shoes from running in the mud, but she didn't care. All she was concerned about was getting away from two con cats, especially from one of them.

The feline could tell that she was getting closer to the hotel, but she had to go through some more trees. She also could feel that she was running out of breath.

Reluctantly, she decided to stop and hide behind an old automobile that was abandon some years back. She thought that the two con cats have lost track of her.

Unfortunately, she was mistaken.

The next thing the feline knew, she sensed and felt a paw touching her shoulder. She turned around and nearly jumped.

It was the same two con cats whom she was trying desperately to run away from.

One cat was tall, slender, and nearly had a wolf-like appearance. There was an intellectual vibe about him. The other cat was the complete opposite. He was short, chubby, and didn't look too bright. The both of them were wearing black suits and fedora hats.

"Hey!" The feline gasped, trying to hide her frightened tone. "I thought I told you two to beat it!"

The tall cat laughed while he still had his paw on the feline's shoulder. "Can't do that doll. We have some unfinished business to take care of, remember?"

At this, the feline stood up, pushed the cat's paw away, and said, "No! I'm not going back to you!"

She was trying to run away again, but the tall cat caught her and held her tightly.

"Not this time!" The tall cat said nastily.

"Frank," the short cat said suddenly and nervously, "Why don't you just let go of the cat and-"

"Shut up, Henry!" Frank snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I thought we were supposed to take the dough, not the cat!" Henry said annoyed.

Before Frank could make a comment, the cat bit Frank's paw with force.

"Damn!" Frank cried out in pain and let go of the feline. "She's one hell of a biter!"

"And a runner too." Henry added. The feline was off running again towards the hotel.

Seeing this, Frank sighed, "Well baby doll, you leave me with one choice." He pulls out a gun from his suit.

"Frank! What's eating ya?" Henry asked in horror. "Put the gun down!"

Frank didn't listen to Henry. His gun was pointed at its target.

"Frank! I'm dead serious! Put the damn gun down!" Henry said irritably through his teeth.

Frank still didn't listen. Instead, he said calmly, "This hurts me more than it hurts you!"

"Don't do this, Frank! You'll be sorry later!" Henry warned.

Even though he tried to warn Frank, he knew that it was already too late by hearing that dreadful sound.

…

"I knew you were crazy Frank," Henry said minutes later after his shock had died down. "I knew you were crazy, and not in a good way!"

There were now in Frank's automobile and the feline was nowhere to be seen.

Frank didn't say anything. His eyes were focused on the road.

"In a couple of days, the police are gonna to get you-" Henry began, but Frank cut him off.

"Don't worry. The police aren't going to find anything because they're too damn stupid."

"But what about her personal relationships-"

"She has neither family nor close friends, especially with that scandal that took place five years ago."

"What do you mean a scandal?" Henry asked.

"You see sooner or later." Frank said gruffly. At this, Henry kept quiet the rest of the ride and didn't dared to ask any more questions about the scandal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Present Day_

"Sly, do you know how much time we have before we make it there?" Sylvia asked half-asleep from the backseat. Kitty (who is also known by her last name, Pussyfoot), who was also in the backseat beside Sylvia, was sound asleep.

"Between thirty to forty-five minutes." Sylvester said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure?" Claude asked with his legs crossed in the passenger seat. "You got us lost about two to three times-"

"Shut up Claude!" Sylvester said irritably. "I know what I'm doing!"

Sylvia rolled her eyes and closed her eyes. Claude just sighed silently and went back reading his book.

That was one out of many things that Claude, Sylvia, and Kitty didn't like about Sylvester. He seemed to be too confident, even prideful, on almost everything. From his driving skills to his lady killer skills, to Sylvester, he was the "top cat".

Claude had just finished reading a chapter in his book when he thought he smelled something like musty acid. It didn't take him any longer for him to find out where the real source of the smell came from.

"Sly! Do you mind?"

"What!" Sylvester said defensively with a cigarette in his left paw. "It's my car!"

"Yeah, but what are you trying to do? Give us cancer-"

"Not this crap again Claude." Sylvester sighed.

Before Sylvester and Claude could have another argument about smoking, Sylvia popped up and said sternly, "Sylvester, will you stop being an ass and put that cigarette away?"

"You know that Claude has asthma, remember?" Kitty added politely. She was woken up by the cigarette smoke.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sylvester mumbled.

_No you didn't_. Claude thought to himself.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Kitty asked Claude, "Can you see what's on the radio, if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind." Claude replied.

Claude turned on the radio to see what was on. As he soon found out, there weren't a variety of stations he could choose from.

"There isn't anything good on the radio." Claude said indifferently after turning off the radio.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Kitty exclaimed while getting her CD case from one of her bags. "I have some CDs with me."

"We all do Kitty." Sylvester said.

"I know that Sly, but what I mean is that I have a particular CD that everyone will enjoy."

Kitty pulled out a CD from her CD case and gave it to Claude.

"It's very relaxing. In fact, it's so relaxing that it will calm everyone's nerves, even Claude's."

She winked at him. Claude felt himself turning red a little.

"It will calm everyone's nerves," Sylvester repeated, trying not to mimic Kitty. "What do you mean-" He paused in thought for a second. "Please don't tell me that CD is some kind of New Age or alien crap-"

"Trust me," Kitty insisted. "It's not."

"Okay then."

Claude put in the CD. Almost immediately, the songs of the CD were giving a pleasurable and relaxing effect to the cats.

"You are right Kitty." Claude said in a relaxed tone. "This CD is calming."

"What genre is this?" Sylvia asked while moving her head to the slow beat.

"Trip-hop."

"The hell is that?" Sylvester asked.

"It's a mellow and calmer version of hip hop." Kitty said. "It also has some jazz, R&B, and soul influences as well."

"I see. At least it's better than the crap they play on the radio."

"Yeah." Claude agreed.

…

While the CD was finishing its last song, Claude received a text message from George.

Sensing that Claude was looking at his phone, Sylvester said while his eyes were focused on the road, "Who's that texting you?"

"George." Claude replied.

"What does he want?"

"He wants us to know that he, Penny, and Benny are already at the bed and breakfast. They are now waiting for us so that we can all check in together."

"So what did you send him?"

"That we'll be there in about ten minutes or less."

Claude was thinking about saying if Sylvester would have asked for directions, they would have been at the bed and breakfast earlier. But knowing how stubborn and strong-willed Sylvester can be, Claude decided to keep the thought to himself.

Sylvia was gazing out the window on her side when she suddenly saw the bed and breakfast. She can also see George, Benny, and Penelope waiting in the parking lot.

"Sly!" She exclaimed. "Turn left! It's our destination!"

"How do you know that?" Sylvester asked indifferently.

"Kitty and I can see George, Benny, and Penny in the parking lot."

"I see them too." Claude added.

Sylvester can now see George, Penny, and Benny in the parking lot. He turns left towards the bed and breakfast.

Before Sylvester turned off his ignition, Kitty said gently, but sternly at the same time, "The next time you get lost, ask for directions. It won't hurt your feline pride."


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: The song "The Thing About Love" doesn't belong to me. Instead, it belongs to Alicia Keys._

**Chapter 3**

"It's about time you guys have finally showed up." George said in relief when Sylvester, Claude, Kitty, and Sylvia got out of Sylvester's car. Sylvester was lucky enough to find an empty parking space next to George's car.

"How long have you cats been waiting?" Sylvester asked as he was pulling out his last cigarette for the day.

"For nearly thirty-five minutes." George said matter-of-factly.

"That long?" Sylvester asked in surprise.

George nodded.

Sylvester noticed that Claude was giving him the I-told-you-so look. Sylvester just ignored him.

"I guess we should go in to see if our rooms are still available." Penelope said while she was stretching her legs. "You know how some hotels are."

George agreed. "Yeah, she's right about that. Let's get check in before it's too late."

"Do you think we should get our things first?" Sylvia asked politely while adjusting her bow necklace.

"Nah. We'll get our things afterwards."

…

"Kitty, do you know when the meeting is?" Claude asked in his characteristic soft-spoken voice while he and Kitty were walking to their assigned rooms. Penny and Sylvia were down at the lobby talking to the owners' two daughters. George was already in his room resting. Sylvester and Benny were at the local sports bar next to the bed and breakfast.

"It's at seven-thirty." Kitty replied as she stopped at her door and looked for her room key.

"At least we have about three hours to relax."

"That's true." Kitty agreed.

Claude was getting ready to asked Kitty if she needed help, but he found himself staring at her figure instead. He couldn't exactly point out what was it about Kitty's figure that appealed to him. Kitty had somewhat of a curvaceous figure for someone so small. She also had pretty blue eyes that stand out as well.

Claude didn't realize that he was staring at Kitty the whole time until he thought he heard a female voice out of nowhere saying very clearly, "_Buddy, do you realize staring at females_ _is rude?_"

"Huh?" Suddenly, Claude was brought back to reality. He searched with his head where the voice came from.

"What is it?" Kitty asked patiently. She had found her room key without noticing Claude was staring at her.

"Did you hear that?" Claude asked trying to hide his anxiety.

"Hear what?" Kitty asked politely.

"A female's voice."

Kitty shooked her head.

"I must be tired." Claude sighed. "I guess I should get some rest before the meeting."

Kitty chuckled softy. "I think you should." She looked at Claude for a minute, then she closed the door.

Claude went to his room and a few seconds later, he was fast asleep on the top of his bed.

…

"_Love  
>love will come find you<br>just to remind you  
>of who you are<em>

_Oh love  
>it will forsake you<br>threaten to break you  
>take what you got…"<em>

"Who's that singing?" Claude asked as he rose from his bed. Thanks to his short nap, Claude was more alert and less anxious.

"_Everybody laughs  
>everybody cries<br>sure it could hurt you baby  
>but give it a little try<br>see that's the thing about love…"_

_It sounds like a female singing._ Claude thought to himself as he walked to the door to open it. _And it's coming from the hallway_.

"_Don't tell me that I'm not the only that's going through it all  
>oh sometimes I feel like I'm the only that's going through it all…"<em>

When Claude opened the door, the singing suddenly stopped. When he looked out side to side, no one was there.

"This does not make any sense at all." Claude thought to himself in frustration.

He was getting ready to go back to his room when someone exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"

Claude looked where the voice came from and saw George peeking his head out from his room.

"You heard that too?"

"It sounded like some lady singing." George replied calmly.

Claude can tell that George was a little nervous about what he had just experienced.

Claude was getting ready to say something about his strange experince that happened earlier today when he felt his phone vibrating.

He picked up the phone to check who was trying to text or call him.

After putting the phone back in his pocket, Claude said to George, "We have thirty minutes before the meeting starts. I guess I should let Kitty, Penny, and Sylvia know."

"You don't have too." George said. "They're already downstairs."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Claude stretched out his hands quietly, trying not to make any popping noises. "I must have taken a longer nap than I planned to."

"You're not the only one."

Claude was getting ready to go back to his room when he thought of something.

Sensing this, George asked, "What is it?"

"Do you think we should tell the others what's been going on?" Claude asked.

George shrugged. "Nah. They're going have to find out sooner or later."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Do you think that Babbit and Catstello forgot about the meeting?" Penelope asked worried.

"I don't think so," George replied. "Babbit usually never forgets meetings."

"That's true, but if they don't show up in the next ten minutes," Sylvester uttered sleepily. "I'm leaving!"

The felines were now in the bed and breakfast's dining room waiting for their boss and his assistant to arrive. Penelope and Sylvia were both sitting in a red love seat, while George and Kitty were sitting in matching red chairs. Claude, Sylvester, and Benny were standing up. Claude was walking quietly back and forth, while Sylvester and Benny were both leading on strong bookcases, trying not to doze off.

Seeing how Sylvester and Benny were acting, Penelope couldn't help but remarked, "At least they didn't come back under the influence or completely out of their minds!"

"Yeah, for once!" George said hiding his sarcasm.

While the rest of the felines were relaxing for the meeting, Claude couldn't relax for some reason. He was still pondering about if he should tell the others about his "encounter" with a mysterious presence. Sure, Claude knew that he was going to get ridiculed about this, especially from Sylvester, but he also didn't want them to have an unpleasant surprise later on.

Noticing that Claude was walking back and forth in a quiet manner, Kitty asked with concern, "Claude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Claude said politely while slowing down his walking. "It's just I'm a little tense."

Sylvia, who was texting on her phone, suddenly looks at Claude and says, nearly exclaims, "You're always tense about something!"

Claude was about to say something rude about Sylvia's texting habits, but Kitty gave both Claude and Sylvia looks to drop the subject.

Fortunately, Claude and Sylvia got the hint and actually dropped the subject.

A couple of seconds later, the felines could hear some commotion coming from the lobby. One voice, that sounded extremely familiar, yelled out, "What are ya doing? You don't have time for that right now! We're already late because of you not finding our way back on the road easily!"

"Gee, that sounds like you Sylvester!" Claude teased. The others, expect for Sylvester, laughed.

Sylvester was getting ready to give Claude the bird in response, but saw Babbit and Catstello arriving in the dining room. Instead, Sylvester gave Claude I-deal-you-later-look.

Sylvia was thinking about going over to Babbit and Catstello to greet them, but after she got a good look at Babbit's facial expression, Sylvia decided that greeting them, especially Babbit, wouldn't be a great idea.

…

After going over business matters, Babbit has noticed and sensed that Claude was distracted during the whole meeting. He decided to see what was causing Claude's distraction.

"Oh, it's nothing" Claude replied after being asked about his behavior during the meeting. "It's just nerves."

"Claude, it seems like you always have nerves!" Catstello quipped.

Babbit gave Catstello a sit-down-and-shut-up look. Catstello obeyed and sat down, sitting in a red chair near Babbit.

"I'm serious, Babbit!" Claude insisted while trying to hide both his anxiety and insecurity. "It's just nerves."

"I'm not buying it one bit Claude." Babbit sighed while tapping his feet on the floor. "Out with it."

Knowing that Babbit wouldn't back down until he gets a real response, Claude took a deep breath and said quietly, "I think this place has some unknown presence in it."

"What do you mean an unknown presence?' Babbit asked trying to be serious.

Taking another deep breath, Claude replies nervously with his fingers interlocked together, "Well, uh, I think there might be some kind of ghost here."

Suddenly, Catstello, Sylvia, Sylvester, and Benny burst out laughing. Claude pulls his head down in embarrassment, while Babbit shakes his head.

_I was afraid this would happen_. Claude thought in embarrassment.

"You have been watching too many horror flicks and those sci-fi thrillers!" Benny exclaimed while still laughing.

"Yeah, and watching too many of those types of movies will play tricks with ya mind," Sylvester added. "Especially if you're on your way to the nut house!"

Claude could felt that his face was turning red with anger.

"Cut it out Sylvester!" Babbit shouted. Sylvester, Sylvia, Catstello, and Benny had ceased their laughter.

After the laughing and Claude's internal anger had died down, Catstello said without attending to make fun of Claude, "Claude, you know that there is no such thing as feline ghosts, right?"

All of the felines' attentions were now on Catstello.

"Exactly where did you learn that piece of information?" Babbit asked annoyed.

"Uh," Catstello hesitated. "Uh, I was watching this movie on the History Channel-"

"That's a documentary, stupid!" Babbit remarked annoyed. "Plus, that channel is just a bunch of propaganda BS!"

"Oh, my mistake."

The rest of the felines were trying real hard not to laugh out loud.

…

"Now, I can finally relax!"

Babbit turned off the lights of his bathroom and got in the bed. He gets his book from the nightstand to read. Instead of opening the book, Babbit just looks at it.

"I must be tired." Babbit yawned and put the book back on the nightstand. "I'll read tomorrow."

Babbit turns off the lamp and lay in bed with his eyes closed. Nearly thirty minutes later, he was fast asleep.

_A Few Hours Later…_

"_You are going to pay buster_!" A female voice sneered loudly. "_You are going to pay!"_

"Who's there?"

Babbit tries to sit up, but for some odd reason, he can't. He can also feel some unexplained pressure on his body, as if someone was holding him down.

_That's odd_. Babbit thought while he struggling to move. _This has never happen to me before_.

While he was struggling to move, Babbit heard that female voice again. This time, it was laughing mischievously.

"Who's there?" Babbit asked for the second time, but louder. "I'm not afraid of you!"

It was true. It was difficult to scare Babbit off in most situations.

Again, Babbit tries to move from his current position, but to no avail.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Babbit feels extreme pressure on his neck, as if someone was actually choking him tightly. Babbit tries to speak, but couldn't. He was also gasping for air.

"_Ha Ha Ha!"_ the female voice laughed again, but this time, it was louder and had more of a sinister tone. _"Who's the idiot now? Ha, ha, ha!"_

Just after the voice said that statement, the pressures that Babbit was feeling suddenly went away. Babbit moved he's leg up to test it.

Relieved, Babbit got out of bed and checked in his bathroom and outdoor patio to see if anyone was out there. There was no one out there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, everyone was at the dining room enjoying their breakfast. Well, almost everyone. One of the cats, Babbit, was missing.

Penelope was the first cat to notice that Babbit hasn't arrived at the dining room yet.

"I wonder where is Babbit," she said to Kitty. "It's not like he doesn't want to eat breakfast." Kitty was sitting next to Penelope at the main table.

"Yeah, he's usually here by now." Kitty replied while drinking her glass of milk.

"Beats me." Benny shrugged indifferently while eating a toast. "Maybe he had a rough night." He was on the opposite side of the table, facing Penelope.

Kitty looks at Claude, who was quietly sitting on the opposite side of the table, to see if he knew where Babbit was. Claude just shrugged and went back drinking his orange juice.

George, who was sitting next to Benny and Claude, was looking at his phone. He had just completed his breakfast. Sylvia, who was sitting next to Kitty and Catstello, was eating bits of pieces of sausage on her plate.

Sylvester, who was sitting at the end of the table, was taking turns smoking his cigarette illegally and drinking his coffee.

"So how bout those Longhorns-" Sylvester begin with the lit cigarette in his right paw.

He was interrupted by a slamming door.

The felines looked up from their activities to see who have entered into the dining room. Turns out it was Babbit, looking tired. He also appeared to be in a somewhat foul mood.

Babbit went over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. After he got his cup of coffee, Babbit went to the main table and sat down next to Claude without saying a form of greeting. He didn't even touch his coffee cup.

_Babbit must had experience some kind of haunting_. Claude thought to himself while the others ate their last pieces of breakfast in awkward silence. Sylvester secretly put away his cigarette.

Unfortunately for Catstello, he didn't realize how bad Babbit's mood was. He asked bluntly across from the table, "Hey Babbit, did you drink at least six coke cans again? You know those aren't good for you, right?"

Benny hides his snickering by putting his right paw on his mouth. Sylvester put his head down to hide his own snickering. The other cats just looked at them at disbelief.

Babbit would usually ignore Catstello's thoughtless questions, but instead, he snapped, "Does it look like I drank six cokes to ya?"

"Uh…" Catstello hesitated.

"Do I?" Babbit asked loudly, nearly yelling.

"No." Catstello shrank back to his chair.

Babbit also noticed Benny and Sylvester were snickering and asked them quite irritably, "What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, Babbit." Benny said gently not trying to show his nervousness. "Me and Sly were laughing at some chick we saw at the bar yesterday who was with some cat-"

Babbit cutted him off impatiently. "I don't want to hear that, especially early this morning! Keep that smut talk to yourselves." He suddenly stood up to leave. "Now if you excuse me, I need to smoke a cigarette." Seconds later, he was gone. Sylvester and Benny stopped snickering.

"I thought Babbit doesn't smoke." Sylvia said quietly after Babbit left.

"He usually doesn't," said Catstello wearily. "He smokes when he's stressed out about something."

"Wait," Penelope said with interest, "I thought smoking was addictive."

"Only for some cats," Catstello said trying to sound intelligent. "Other cats, like Babbit, can smoke time to time and never get addictive to that smoke. I forgot what you call it."

"Nicotine?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, that's the stuff."

…

"Okay, Penny, I'll be ready in ten minutes!" Sylvia called out to Penelope from the restroom.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the lobby." Penny called back.

Sylvia was checking herself at the mirror to make sure that her purple dress, black 1920s hat, and black shoes were all adjusted properly.

While she was fixing her bow necklaces, Sylvia suddenly feels if someone was touching her shoulder. Surprising, Sylvia doesn't pay it no mind. She was thinking that it may be the wind from outside since she had her window half open.

Sylvia was getting ready to reach for her purple purse when something in the mirror catches her eye.

It appeared there was another reflection on the mirror besides Sylvia's. The reflection appeared to be of a petite gray cat with green sparking eyes. She was wearing 1920s attire, a black dress and a black hat. She also had a weary and solemn expression on her face. The gray cat also had some kind of wound on her ear.

Calmly, Sylvia looks at the gray cat on the mirror for a minute, then turns around to see if anyone else was at the restroom. When she looks back at the mirror, the gray cat's reflection disappeared.

Not sure about what she had just experience, Sylvia quickly gets her purse and walks quickly out of the restroom.

When Sylvia meets up with Penelope in the lobby, Penelope can't help but notice Sylvia's shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Sylvia said trying to hide her anxiety of the experience. "I think someone's playing a stupid trick on me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Later that evening, Sylvester and Benny went out joyriding in Sylvester's car to let off some steam from that long morning and afternoon. Babbit wasn't feeling any better in the afternoon. He was distracted from his work and had to go out to smoke three times! However, the cats didn't worry about Babbit's sudden change in behavior. They thought if he rested, Babbit would be good as new on the next day.

They were now a couple of miles north from the bed and breakfast. Since it was turning dark, Benny turned on the headlights so they could see the road and its surroundings. Sylvester rolled down his window on the passenger side and lit up a cigarette. Even though he got a few warnings about his smoking affecting his immune system and lungs from his doctor, Sylvester didn't care. It wasn't that he was depressed or angry about life in general, it was just that Sylvester was destined to smoke.

"There isn't anything on the radio?" Sylvester said in disappointment after he turned off the radio. "The only stations they have here are country and western and classical. I guess folks are stuck in the past and don't wanna change." He put his feet up on the dashboard.

"I guess so." Benny shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road. "Don't you have CDs or something in the car to listen to?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Sylvester exclaimed. He pulled out his CD case from his glove department. After deciding a CD to play, Sylvester place the CD in the CD player and place his CD case back in the glove department.

"I thought you hated Latin jazz." Benny exclaimed as he glanced at Sylvester for a second and focused back on the road.

"I did at first, but since Speedy and that cousin of his…I forgot his name-"Sylvester began, but later paused in thought.

"Slowpoke?" Benny suggested.

"Yeah, that's his name. Since they introduce me to the music, I been diggin it ever since."

Sylvester was moving head to the beat while Benny chuckled in amusement.

Benny and Sylvester were in their fifteen minutes on the road when they saw something that caught their eyes. That something was a petite gray female feline who was walking on the bridge, with her arms crossed and head bent down. There was also something particular about the feline. She wasn't wearing contemporary clothing. Instead, it appeared that she was wearing a black flapper dress that was from the 1920s.

"I thought Halloween isn't in a couple of weeks." Benny said slowing down the car.

"Some people like to dress up every day." Sylvester shrugged in his relaxed position.

When they got near the bridge, Benny and Sylvester were able to get a good close-up of the gray feline.

The feline had what appeared to be a wound on her left ear. She also had some scratch marks on her arms and neck. Her dress was somewhat raggedy and torn-up.

After thinking for a moment, Benny stops the car. Sylvester starts to tense up a little. He takes a couple of puffs from his cigarette.

In Sylvester's dismay, Benny asked gently, "Do you need a lift ma'am?"

The gray feline looks up.

"Where to?" She asked timidly.

"To 5th and 7th street."

The cat smiled weakly. "That's my destination. I'll be there in a minute."

As the cat was on her way walking towards the car, Sylvester smacks Benny beside the head hard.

"Benny! What the hell is wrong with ya? She could be some kind of mental patient or worse, _a killer_!" He hissed through his teeth.

"What?' Benny protested. "She looks like she was in some kind of struggle with someone or something! Plus, she might need help!"

Sylvester wasn't buying it. "I ain't buying that sob story one bit. I know how we cats are. We're slick, very slick!"

Before Sylvester could say something else, the gray feline open the backseat door and then closed it after getting inside the car.

"So what's your name?" Benny asked after a few moments of silence.

"Margarita." The feline replies.

"Like the drink?"

Sylvester puts his hand on his face and grumbles quietly about Benny's absent-mindedness.

The feline had an opposite reaction however.

"Yes." She giggled. "But my friends call me Rita."

"I see." Benny replies. "That's a lovely name. I think it's a Greek meaning-"

"Stop sounding smart and trying to impress cats you knucklehead!" Sylvester said annoyed.

"Thank you." Rita replies sweetly, ignoring Sylvester's comment. She also notices that Sylvester was still smoking.

Politely, Rita asked, "Hey! Can you get rid of that cigarette please! That smell is making me nauseous."

"Tough crap, lady!" Sylvester scoffed. "My cigarette, not yours! Plus, I haven't had a cigarette all afternoon!"

"Sylvester!" Benny scolded. "That's rude!"

"What?" Sylvester protested. "It's true, Benjamin."

Benny looks at the rear mirror to see that Rita has an irritated look on her face. He carefully turns he's head back quickly and says to Rita so that Sylvester couldn't hear, "I have an idea about your problem!"

After turning back to face the road, Benny suddenly grabs Sylvester's wrist with force and says calmly, "Give up the cigarette Sly!"

"Ow! You got one hell of a grip there!" Sylvester begin. "But I ain't doin' nothing-"

Benny squeezed Sylvester's wrist even tighter. "Or else!" He warned with his characteristically gentleness gone.

"Okay!" Sylvester gave up, trying not to yell out in pain. "I will get rid of the cigarette, if you let go of my wrist!"

Benny let go of Sylvester's wrist. Sylvester let out a sigh of relief and reluctantly threw his cigarette out of the car.

…

"Where we're here!" Benny called out as he stopped the car at Rita's destination. "You may-"

Benny looks at the backseat and sees that no one is there.

"Okay lady, who heard the big cat-" Sylvester called out, but then he sees Benny's expression.

"What's the matter, it looks like you seen a ghost or something!"

"Uh, she's not there!" Benny said nervously.

Sylvester turns around to look at the backseat.

"What the heck! I didn't hear the door open." He says calmly after turning back to his seat.

"Yeah. That's the thing." Benny sighed. "I guess I should stop smoking catnip!"

Just then, Sylvester gets a text message from Penelope.

"Well what is it?" Benny asked while Sylvester was looking at the text.

"It's Penny." Sylvester said, sounded suddenly serious. "She says that we must go back to bed and breakfast immediately!"

"Has something bad happened?" Benny asked calmly.

"She didn't say. I hope not though."

Benny did a sudden turn around and speeded quickly back to the bed and breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

While Sylvester and Benny were out joyriding, the other felines were in their rooms doing their own separate activities. George was on his black laptop surfing the Web and listening to music with his earphones. Penelope was reading a historical novel that took place in 19th century France. Sylvia was cleaning up the room while listening to her music loudly. Kitty and Claude were at Claude's room discussing about Halloween costumes and abnormal psychology. Babbit was supposedly watching a movie. Last, but not least, Catstello was taking a short snooze from the long morning and afternoon.

It was not long when Catstello was suddenly awakened by Sylvia's music:

"_I want you baby,  
>When it feels alright,<br>I need you baby,  
>so I can hold you tight…<em>"

_Damn sappy music!_ Catstello thought to himself as he rose up from bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. _I'm surprised they're letting Sylvia getting away with this!_

That was one of the few areas that both Babbit and Catstello have similar taste in. Their dislike of clingy and cheesy love songs.

After taking a shower and putting on his night clothes, Catstello went into his closet to put his dirty clothes into a grocery sack. As he was putting his clothes into the sack, Catstello suddenly hears a mysterious female voice. It appeared that the voice was humming a song, which Catstello wasn't too familiar with. It also appeared that the humming was coming from the bathroom.

Trying not to get nervous about the humming, Catstello goes to the bathroom to see if there was someone there. There wasn't.

Thinking it might be Sylvia's music, Catstello gets out his toothbrush and toothpaste and starts brushing his teeth as if nothing had happened.

When he looks up at the mirror, Catstello sees something both particular and frightening at the same time.

It was the same gray cat that Sylvia saw earlier, but had more of a dark demeanor and had an I-will-get-you look expression on her face.

_What is that?_ Catstello thought flabbergasted as he stop brushing his teeth to examine the cat. _I hope this in not one of those stupid bad catnip trips!_

He turned away from the mirror for a second so he can spit in the trash can. When he looked up at the mirror for the second time, the feline's reflection disappeared from view.

Catstello was about to say something about he needs to stop forgetting to take his medicine when hears what sounded like a loud crash with glass breaking from the next room, which was Babbit's.

Concerned, Catstello walks quickly out of the bathroom, grabs his keys, and goes straight to Babbit's room.

"Babbit!" Catstello cried out as he was knocking on Babbit's door very hard. "Hey, Babbit! I need to tell ya somethin'!"

No answer.

"Babbit!" Catstello cried out once more. "Are you at least in there?"

There was still no answer.

Catstello was getting ready to make a dash to the lobby when he feels something in his right pocket: His keys, and most importantly, Babbit's keys.

He had just caught hold of Babbit's keys when Catstello hears a female voice saying, "Is there something wrong?"

It was Penelope.

"I don't know." Catstello said with uncertainty. "Babbit's not answering the door."

"That's odd." Penelope said suddenly concerned. "He usually answers the door right away and he has been here almost all evening!"

"That's what I'm sayin'!"

Catstello rapidly turned the key into Babbit's door.

When Catstello opened the door and went in into Babbit's room, he was surrounded by the most surreal and most frightening sight he has ever seen.

"WHAT THE F-"

"Catstello, what is it-" Penelope followed Catstello into Babbit's room. Then she saw what Catstello saw.

"My God!" She cried out in French.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: The song "Leave My Body" doesn't belong to me. Instead, it belongs to Florence and the Machine._

**Chapter 8**

"Where the hell am I?"

Babbit finds himself in a strange, old-fashion dressing room with a nearly shattered mirror. He was not sure about how he got there.

After looking around the room in a state of confusion, Babbit turns on his right side and sees his reflection in the mirror.

He had on a dashing 1920s black suit with a matching fedora black hat. Babbit also had on silver pocket watch in his right pocket.

_You look sharp!_ Babbit thought to himself in amusement, forgetting that he was in an unfamiliar environment for a moment. _Too bad I can't wear this every day!_

Babbit continues to check himself out in front of the mirror for a couple of seconds until he hears a soft knock on the door.

"Mister!" a female voice exclaimed in a slight Russian accent from the closed door. "The show is going to start in five minutes."

_Show? What show?_ Babbit thought in puzzlement as he quickly walked towards the door to open it. _I'm not a singer! I can't sing for crap!_

Babbit opens the door and sees a Russian blue cat of medium height. He could tell that she wasn't very wealthy by what she was wearing.

"I think you have the wrong person, Miss-" He began.

"Sonia." The Russian blue said shyly. "I know you're not in the show, but Miss Margarita Vasquez is expecting you."

Sonia paused so she could fix her apron.

"Better not let Miss Vasquez wait any longer." She warned. "You know she has a reputation of having a nasty temper!"

"Of course I remember!" Babbit lied. He didn't know who Miss Vasquez was. "I'm on my way right this second!"

Sonia curtsied and quickly left.

…

When Babbit went to the table where Miss Vasquez was sitting, he was greeted with a not very friendly glance. He also couldn't help but notice the two empty wine glasses in front of her.

"Its abouuuuttt timmmmeeeee you ssssshowed up!" She slurred in a calm tone. "I wasssss abouuuutttt to givveee up on yyyaaaa!"

_She had way too much to drink!_ Babbit thought.

"Yeah, I had a headache." Babbit said hiding his nervousness about the situation he was in. "And tired from a long day."

"Yourrrr alwayssss tirreddd." Miss Vasquez slurred. She was trying to not to lose her balance.

Babbit sighed. "I'm a businessman, Miss Vasquez-"

"The name'sss Margirrittaaa! Remeberrr?"

"Like the drink?" Babbit teased.

At this, Margarita swore under her breath, stands up, grabs her glass , and bends over to spill her drink on Babbit's suit. However, her planned didn't go successfully well by falling and spilling the drink on the ground.

In defeat, Margarita recovers herself and takes a big gulp of another wine glass.

"Just call me Rita." She sighed and puts her head down on the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice from the front stage cried out. "May I present you, Mossy and the Doves!"

Babbit thought he heard Margarita snort.

Through the cheers of the audience, a trio of felines walked up to the stage and was soon setting up.

While looking at the felines, his attention suddenly moves towards the lead singer. She was a calico cat that appeared to be in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a purple flapper dress with a matching hat. The singer also had bobbed red hair, quite unusual for a feline.

Sensing that Babbit was staring at her, Mossy, the lead singer, looked at his direction and winked at him.

Babbit could feel his face was turning a little red.

While Babbit and the others were star-strucked at Mossy's appearance and laid-back vibe, Rita was not.

She lifts up her head and crosses her arms, wearing a disgusted look on her face.

"I can't believe they decide to havvee herrrrr on their inssstead of mmmeee!" Rita huffed. "Sssshe can't sssing like mmmeee! Plusss, ssshe needs to learn how to choose the right outfit!"

Babbit ignores her.

After five minutes meeting her, he got a good over view of Margarita Vasquez's personality.

Mossy clears her throat and the talking ceased.

After getting most of the audience's attention, Mossy begins to sing:

"_I'm gonna be released from behind these lies.  
>And I don't care whether I live or die.<br>And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones.  
>And I don't want your heart, it leaves me cold…"<em>

_She has a pretty angelic voice_. Babbit though while he was listening to Mossy's singing.

Rita, on the other hand, can feel her blood boiling inside of her body.

"_I gonna leave my body.  
>I gonna lose my mind.<br>Said I'm gonna leave my body…"_

On instinct, Babbit looks up to see that Rita was a couple of feet away of the stage, throwing a glass full of wine.

Concerned, Babbit gets out of his seat and calls out, "Mossy! Look out!"

Mossy stops singing. "Huh?"

Then she saw the glass was headed towards her direction.

Mossy quickly ducks, barely missing the glass. However, the stage wasn't so lucky.

Some of the members of the audience gasped.

"You idiot!" Rita snared at Babbit. She could sense that most of the eyes were staring at her. But she really didn't care. "That was my chance to shine!"

She rushed towards Babbit and starts choking him.

"But you have to save that hussy!"

"Rita!" Mossy exclaimed in horror while Babbit pushed Rita away from him. "Leave him alone!"

"Sshut up, Mosssyyy!" Rita slurred. By this time, she had too much wine.

Unable to keep her balance, she fells and laid faced down.

_That's it! I'm leaving_! Babbit thought as he was turning to leave. _This Rita chick is insane!_

Babbit was getting ready to leave when he heard a voice calling him by his last name.

"Mr. Pierce!" "Mr. Pierce!"

…

"Mr. Pierce!" "Mr. Pierce!"

Babbit opens his eyes and sees that he's in a hospital room, lying on the hospital bed. There were also two feline nurses present in the room. One of the nurses was a short, older Persian cat. The other nurse was a tall, younger Siamese cat.

After blinking for a couple of minutes and looking down to see that he was wearing a hospital gown, Babbit slurred, "Wherrreee am I nurssseee-" he trailed off, drooling a little. He was still under the strong effects of morphine.

"Mary Ann." The Persian cat said sweetly in a Southern accent. "You're in the hospital, recovering."

Mary Ann looked at her chart while the Siamese cat nurse checked Babbit's vital signs.

"His vital signs are normal." The Siamese cat said matter-of-factly.

She gets a mini light out of her pocket and checks Babbit's eyes with it.

"And his pupils and reaction time is normal as well."

"Thank goodness for that!" Mary Ann sighed in relief and puts her chart away. She goes to the side of the bed that Babbit is laying and looks at him straight in the eye.

"You gave us quite a scare last night," Mary Ann said calmly. "We thought that we would have to put you under a ventilator!"

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What happened to me?" Babbit asked while still in a daze mode from the morphine.

The Siamese cat nurse gave Mary Ann should-I-say-it look.

Mary Ann nodded. "Just tell him, Leilani. Better to be safe than sorry."

Leilani forces herself to make eye contact with Babbit. Even in a daze mode, Babbit could see the bashfulness in her eyes.

Leilani took a deep breath. "Your assistant and one of your, um, employees found you lying on the floor, unconsciousness and unresponsive."

Babbit gave Leilani a baffled look. "Really?"

"Yes." Leilani said timidly, rubbing her hands quietly.

After a few moments of silence while both of the nurses were writing on their charts. Babbit, who was still confused about how he got into the hospital, asked, "Where was I found?"

"In your hotel room, darling." Mary Ann said in a Southern drawl.

…

The effects of morphine were beginning to wear off an hour later. As a result, Babbit was able to sit up without feeling lightheaded.

Even though he was feeling more alert and could think more clearly, Babbit couldn't help but notice that he was still feeling a bit stiff.

Curious to see what was causing the stiffness, Babbit gently lifted up the sheets and saw his source of the stiffness. He had bruises on his right leg and left arm. Both of the bruises appeared to be healing.

Leilani walks towards Babbit's bed and sees that he was looking at his bruises. She waited patiently, so that Babbit could finish.

Sensing that Leilani was waiting for him to respond, Babbit stops examining his bruises, puts the sheets down, and crosses his arms.

"Mr. Pierce," Leilani said when she felt that Babbit got her full attention. "Do you know the source of your bruises?"

"Uh," Babbit hesitated. "Uh, I really have no clue, miss."

It was true. Babbit really didn't know where the bruises came from. It was like his mind went blank between the time he got up from his chair in his hotel room to the present time, sitting on a hospital bed.

Meanwhile, both of the nurses weren't sure if Babbit was telling the truth or not.

"Are you sure about that hon?" Mary Ann asked.

"Really, I don't!" Babbit insisted. "The last thing I remember before I wake up on this hospital bed was that I was in my hotel room. I have gotten up from the chair and was walking towards the bathroom, getting something. The next thing I know, I'm here!"

Leilani understood Babbit's statement somewhat, but like most rookies who came straight from college, wasn't sure. So she gives Mary Ann another "I'm-not-sure-what-to-do" look.

Fortunately, Mary Ann got the hint.

She motions Leilani to walk to where she was standing.

"Looks like he suffered some kind of amnesic episode." She whispered to Leilani so that Babbit couldn't hear.

"That was exactly I was thinking too!" Leilani whispered back.

"You may want to test him to see if he has some neurological deficits." Mary Ann whispered in a more serious tone.

"I will look up on that."

…

_Four hours later…_

Babbit was still sitting up on his hospital bed. However, he was wearing glasses and reading a book. The effects of morphine had completely vanished and the soreness was nearly gone. As a result, Babbit was feeling a lot better and was a hundred percent alert.

He was nearly done with his book when he hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Babbit asked politely.

"It's me, Mary Ann!" said a cheerful voice.

"Come in."

The door opens slightly. Mary Ann sticks her head out.

"You have some visitors whom want to see you, Mr. Pierce."

Mary Ann looks at Babbit for a second. She was surprised, but relieved that Babbit's condition has improved very rapidly.

"Are you ready to receive visitors?"

"Yes," Babbit replied. "Let them in."

Mary Ann pulls her head back from the doorway and closes the door.

A couple of seconds later, the door re-opens.

Babbit couldn't help but smile a little when he saw his visitors.


End file.
